Le bleu tradução
by Lunne
Summary: Os momentos importantes para mim. O azul. E você.


Autora: Mariannela

Tradutora: Lunne

Revisor: Jullien

Título original: Le bleu

Língua original: Francês

Gênero : yaoi (2x1x2), portanto, pequeno romance.

Resumo: Os momentos importantes para mim. O azul. E você.

Pov: Duo

Um grande beijo a minha beta leitora que eu adoro mais a cada vez que esqueço . Juro!( perdããããõoooo). Ela é realmente a melhor de todas e eu estou desolada por ela, pois ela consegue me suportar. (Não é uma tarefa fácil).

Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Laure!

Não esqueçam dos comentários.

O azul 

Azul

Está é a cor que lembro de ter visto e de ter amado.

A começar pela cor escura do espaço a qual eu realmente vejo durante doze anos.

Depois o azul claro.É o azul dos olhos de Solo, você sabe, o chefe do bando do qual fiz parte.

O azul a que segui, o malicioso azul do vitral da Igreja Maxwell. Era parte da parede da Igreja. Era circular e em seu centro estava uma cruz de vidro transparente.

Opaco, a diferença de azul que eu vi depois. Eram as janelas de meu quarto na Igreja, justamente. Eu nunca estava em meu quarto.Era meu e foi a primeira coisa que me pertenceu realmente.

O azul transparente foi uma experiência divertida: Irmã Helen havia decidido me levar a uma piscina para me agradar e como, nesse caso. Eu ainda não sabia nadar e ela me ensinaria. Eu mal podia esperar...

O azul seguinte corresponde ao original que se encontra em meu Gundam. É além mar. Foi o primeiro que me seduziu.Eu não sabia que causaria aquela impressão, quando eu o vi, eu tive um sentimento de estar no poder.

O azul céu é certamente o primeiro pedaço de céu que eu enxerguei da Terra. Pus-me em todas as primeiras coisas no planeta. De meu Gundam, eu o compreendi. Era grande, claro e belo. O céu...

Depois de ter admirado o céu por toda vez, eu fui enviado para passear diante de um início de ataque à OZ. Eu camuflei meu Gundam e parti. Por volta de dois quilômetros se achava um magnífico ruído da grama, em seu centro uma lagoa.Esse foi o azul seguinte: azul turquesa. Eu me banhei pensando na irmã Helen que me ensinou a nadar aos três anos.

A primeira vez que eu ataquei uma base, eu estava escondido no fundo do mar. O azul do fundo do mar é esplêndido. Ele certamente é azul marinho e eu lembro de tudo que me fez sentir ao fazer isso. Eu amo o mar.

Eu sabia que animais marinhos existem, mas eu nunca vi um. O azul pardo, portanto meu primeiro mamífero marinho. Era um golfinho. Ele nadou em volta de meu gundam fazendo cambalhotas de tempos em tempos. Ele era tão lindo... Como ele era o primeiro, eu lhe dei um nome: Ichi. Quer dizer primeiro em japonês, mas tu já deve saber. Ele foi então o primeiro ser que eu amei depois de Padre Maxwell e irmã Helen.

Depois de me entreter com o golfinho, eu estava procurando começar meu ataque, meu primeiro verdadeiro ataque. Eu estava dividido entre a excitação e o medo, 98 de excitação e 2 de medo. Ou talvez era o contrário : 98 de medo e 2 de excitação, mas é que foi a intensidade da coisa!

Mas um MS Peixes me encontrou logo. Ele era azul rei. Eu distingui muito claramente. Era a primeira batalha e a primeira verdadeira vitória.

Enfim...Tudo que eu disse sobre o azul reger os instantes mais importantes da minha vida.

Mas só o azul que eu não sei jamais definir, o azul que eu aprecio ainda mais que todos os outros reunidos, é a cor dos teus olhos. O azul, eu o amo. Este azul é a melhor coisa que encontrei. O teu azul e eu amo tanto que o faço meu...

Heero...

**OWARI**

(1) : «Eu estava dividido entre a excitação e o medo, 98 de excitação e 2 de medo. Ou talvez era o contrário : 98 de medo e 2 de excitação, mas é que foi a intensidade da coisa!» Essa frase eu tirei de meu filme favorito: « Armaggedon » Não é plagio já que indiquei a fonte.

**Reviews pleeeaaasee !** E para como comentar clique em Submit Review que está no fim da página do fic. Se eu disse isso é porque eu vi que está cheio de que vão até o fim da página e não deixam review. Então estou dizendo que talvez não saibam como comentar - ou fazem isso -- - eu expliquei. Aqui está. Então todo mundo sabe deixar review, eu peço, não lhe atrapalha, **Deixem reviews!**

Mariannella


End file.
